Joan of my heart
by The Kirklands
Summary: Enter the awkward world meeting in Paris that begins well and ends with the Englishman leaving a sobbing France remembering his long lost love to the hands of the Brit. How will Francis deal with this pain and will he take it out on the Brit well read to find out. WARNING possible swearing and mentions of death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again here with another story~ produced by the kirklands and my dear friend Vanti 3 Warning this story will involve character death, sadness and ANTI FRUK. Being the biggest FRUK fan I do feel having an occasional ANTI FRUK or break from it makes it more effective as a couple XD cause this story just makes me love them more together but that is just my opinion, Hope you enjoy it and already have a few chapters written. Thank you**

It was a rather chilly morning despite being in May, much to many nations distaste. On this particular morning, the personifications of many countries found themselves in the city of Paris, where the world meeting was going to be held. France was quite pleased that the meeting would be held at his place. The last time it was held in the stinky English nation "Angleterre", where they had to suffer eating England's food, which didn't end so well among many nations.

But that didn't matter at the moment. France was too happy to be holding the meeting. He wasn't exactly fond of the meeting, since they always ended up in fights, but he was happy to be able to show other nations the beautiful city of Paris.

A sniffling England marched in dressed in multiple jackets and complaining about the treatment he had received by the people of Paris when attempting French with the American smirking and sipping his hot coffee " I swear they would get mad even if I had perfect French " looks to the Frenchman and sighs taking a seat " I'm flying out here the second I get out.

"Oh Angleterre your words wound me." France mocked as he sat a couple of seats away from the irritated English nation "Why must you be in such a foul mood all the time~"

Sniffling once again he looked away from Francis even more irritated from the question.

" Dude its because he thinks this place has cursed him " Laughing the American revealed what Arthur told him in complete reliance that he wouldn't tell

" WELL IT DOES! I get sick every time I come here or at least something bad happens...its because of that bloody witch..." referring to something the poor American didn't understand so had no idea of what was to occur

You could see the Frenchman's smile fade a little when England refer to a certain someone as a "witch". "Angleterre.. Let's not speak of this now. We can fight over this an other time." France said, with venom lingering from his usually happy tone. France told himself that he wouldn't let that English rat dimmer his mood, today was going to be a good day.

England only glared at the Frenchman with his venom coloured eyes, they had a sharpness about them on this day almost as though they were looking through the rival blond " there is nothing to argue about, I won and that was that and I will always win" the last part was said with more force than needed and he looked at his pocket watch for the time to only display a pocket watch Francis recognized as not being the Englishman's .

France clenched his fists together and grit his teeth. Anger was brewing inside of the Frenchman. It wasn't fair for him. The Englishman never brought the subject up until now, because he knew how much it hurt Francis. But now England had seemed to change his mind and bring it up at the worst possible time. Before he could do anything to give England a piece of his mind, he heard a nation clear their throat signalling impatience.

The French nation's gaze turned towards Germany, who was signaling him to start the meeting. France eyes studied the room around him, noting that most nations had already arrived and had taken their seats. France took a deep breath and put on a smile "Bonjour tout le monde! Welcome to Paris" he stood up and spoke firmly to get everyone's attention "I am so happy to have you all here today! The meeting will start off with Germany who will be talking about the world's economy." Germany stood up and started his presentation, and France sat down down in his seat.

The American being present from the start to see Arthur and Francis' quarrel continues to eat his fried snack but look between the two noticing that familiar burning rage between them " Dude are you okay? " shouting across the table completely interfering with Germany's presentation " your steaming up like a tea kettle" the Alfred chuckled only causing the situation to worsen

" Its nothing important Alfred...just childish quarrels and someone having a grudge against me" looking to the French nation with a peaceful face.

"I would barley call it childish..." The Frenchman mumbled, looking away so he wouldn't meet England's gaze. Anger was boiling inside of him. He wanted to drop the subject so badly, yet the curious looks from the other nations had told him other wise.

"Germany. What are they talking about?" Italy asked the Germanic nation. Germany told Italy that he didn't know.

England stood up and began packing up his paperwork " well it seems in order for the meeting to continue one of us needs to leave to ease the tension, I suggest I should considering France is hosting" as he turned to put his jacket on he smirked at the Frenchman at an angle no other could see the action and rummages through his pockets " ah yes I forgot " laying a hand on the meeting table he places a single gold wedding band and took his leave with hands in pockets

Alfred was the first to lean over and look at the small yet precious item " what's that Frenchy pants? " he blurted out without a second thought

France started at the small item before slowly and carefully picking it up. Such a small item had started to bring him to tears. He hadn't noticed that his whole body started to tremble.

Its almost as though the presence of Joan had entered the meeting room as she hugged him from behind with a quiet giggle making it obvious to her joy and overwhelming smile she was wearing, a soft hand to reach down and wipe his tears as her presence kept his body still and calm.

The whole meeting fell silent. Not one nation dared to say a word, then again there was nothing to say. It's either that nations had no idea what was going on, or that they knew exactly what happened and didn't want to be disrespectful.

" Yo dudes maybe we should take a break, yo bro! " shouting to the now visible Canadian " can you get Francy pants a drink of water or something he looks as pale as a ghost I swear" standing up and taking concern he took a space next to Francis and patted him on the shoulder " need help getting up man?"

China was the first to ask " do we get England back in here? or do we just leave him? " slightly happy Arthur left considering how many orders he had pushes on the small Japanese nation.

You could hear Prussia scoff "Leave him be. We'll get him back soon! Right Franny?" the deceased nation asked his friend, only making the situation worse. France's sadness was replaced with anger. He abruptly stood up and and stormed out of the meeting hall. The thirst for revenge lingering within him. He wanted to get England back, and bad.

England was already heading towards the airport but decided to walk taking a nice distraction after how he blew up. He didn't mean to annoy Francis to that extent but nothing he does is ever planned, looking down to the pocket watch that was owned to joan of arc he smiles slightly imagining what it would be like to have owned this personally along with the love from the person who gave her this. Holding it close to his chest for a second he then felt embarrassment from doing this in public. " I must be going crazy..."

 **Hope you enjoyed this little story and yes I am aware of how short it is and its just a little series with short chapters nice and easy to the eyes =w= im hoping at least, anyway please tell me if you enjoyed this story and if there is anything you would like me to create and if you have already suggested don't worry they are in the making had a long list to get through before requests but they will definitely be done~ anyway thank you for reading.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the layout of this chapter but I'm just testing which is the best way to lay it out for the reader and considered this allowed each section to easily be seen and read so Please tell me if you would like my stories laid out this or back to normal cause then ill change this one back to normal. Anyway again half the credit goes to my buddy Vanti =w= your amazing gurl helping me create these stories soo often and with alot more energy than if I was on my own. Anyway hope you enjoy and thank you for reading this far 3**

France found himself in a park around the neighborhood. He had texted Germany to continue the meeting without him, he needed time to be alone and think. Yet thinking of the woman he fell in love with only brought him more sadness and anger. He slumped down onto a park bench and took out a cigarette. He quit smoking a long time ago, but he kept some with him incase he ever felt very stressed and needed a way to calm himself down. He took out a lighter from his pocket and lit the cigarette.

A pale hand went to the Frenchman's cigarette and threw it away on the ground before he had a chance to light it " dont even think about it" a familiar voice said, in his dazed state looking up in the light he could see a almost perfect image of Joan leaning over with a scowl to rid him of the cigarette but in closer views it suddenly became the Englishman.

France grimaced at England's sudden presence "Quesque tu veux? Je pensais que t'avait fini de me donner la merde. (What do you want? I thought you were done giving me shit.)" He mumbled with taking out an other cigarette. He was essentially going to beat the crap out of that Brit, but now all he wanted to do is to avoid him.

" well apparently not yet" glaring and throwing the second cigarette away " would she be happy seeing you like this" scowling with a deep glare he knows the only way to talk to the Frenchman now is to play the villain he requires " im kinda happy she died so she didn't get to see what a mess you became, you need to get up, dust yourself off and live again or you are just a coward being a burden to us all" crossing arms and shaking his head " she hated you smoking but you still feel you can try and decieve her...disgusting"

The Frenchman stood up and grabbed England by his shirt collar. He looked at England strait in the eye "Do you think I'd be smoking right now if I knew that she lived her life! Do you think that I'd be a mess if you hadn't killed her!" The English man had tried to step away but France held onto his shirt with an iron grip "Have you no mercy! You have no idea what it felt like to loose her! I wouldn't be a mess if you hadn't killed her! Yet you think you have the right to ask me 'would she be happy seeing you like this?'" France's words dripped with venom as he spoke. No one had ever made the Frenchman this angry.

England seemed unfazed by the grip " are you really calling me a villain for defending myself" He grumbled in a deep voice " would I have just been better to die by your hand or hers, I had no choice I won't see myself killed by a young girl who claims to see God and I stand by that" yelling now very frustrated " What would have been the perfect situation! Me dead and her roaming around to do what she will! Your so selfish!"

"I may be selfish but I am no cruel man Angleterre" France spat back "You burnt her alive! You made her suffer a painful death! Is that really defending yourself Angleterre? IS IT?" he yelled.

" MY PEOPLE BURNT HER NOT ME!" defending himself to the bitter end " but it's not like you would think of that though! Cause I'm the villain! " making tight fists with his hands he pulls back from Francis " you raised me better than that! It's not like I went around saying God spoke to me and he said France was the villain! IM NOT THE VILLAIN!"

France fell silent. He took a deep breath and started to trying to calm himself down. The Frenchman gave up on trying to argue with the stubborn Brit. All of this seemed unfair to him. England always found valid points, England always had the last word. England always won.

With visible steam rising off the hot headed magician, he tried to calm himself down best as possible as he was known to release magic surges when emotional, slipping a hand into his pocket and feels the pocket watch resulting in Arthur tightly shutting his eyes and biting his lip " you know what doesn't matter! Your obviously the hero and I'm the villain like always! Haha! Black sheep over here! Look at Arthur's cooking its awful! And there is Francis with his amazing wine, food and plenty of friends and loves of his life! Fucking frog!" throwing the pocket watch on the ground smashing it he runs off

The french nation gasped when he saw the precious pocket watch being smashed into pieces. His heart shattered much like the watch. He stumbled forward and fell to his knees, trying to pick up what little was left of the watch. That watch belonged to Joan. That precious item, broken. Tears started to cloud up his vision as he held on tight to the shattered belonging of his beloved.

Joan's spirit was devastated seeing her love in such a sight, yes the item was one of the last things that proved her existence was real but she wanted to be remembered by the Frenchman not by her belongings, bending down on one knee she hugs the Frenchman fully knowing she was doing this in vain.

As Arthur was walking away he watched the reaction back in the distance and narrows his eyes absolutely furious " isn't she just the whole package her speaking to god was fine but my magic ooooh no its evil" chewing on his gums his emerald eyes begin to glow with unkempt magic

France slowly stood back. He glanced at the English man, his eyes filled with hurt and sorrow. Turning the other direction and started to wall away. He found no reason to stay in that park, so he started to walk home. He wished that he had never left his house that day. He wished that she was still here.

 **Thank you for reading my story, there will be more chapters of this series but cant promise when sadly got lots of pieces to submit and work on but again if you don't like the layout please tell me and ill put it back to normal. Also if you have suggestions or couples you would love to see please tell me ^w^ and I might be willing to write it as its own series. And YES there is a christmas series coming that I shall be submitting soon. Just a sneak peek it shall be a 2P FACE family christmas series called " A christmas 2p remembered" so look forward to that~ and always Thank you.**

 **Kirklands.**


End file.
